


Again

by spacioussmuthut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, basically you tie him up and overwork him, consensual sexual punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacioussmuthut/pseuds/spacioussmuthut
Summary: You punish Junkrat for being a bit too eager. He loves it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A crosspost from my blog. First thing I wrote after a several year break from writing. Pretty bad, but got a lot of love over on tumblr.  
> please visit my tumblr: http://spacioussmuthut.tumblr.com

The boy absolutely _adored_ you, would do anything for you. You could tell him to shoot himself in the head and he’d do it with a smile on his face.  
You try not to take advantage of that. However…

This morning you woke up to him groping at your breasts, as desperate for physical contact as he always is. You decided he needed to be punished.

Currently he sits naked on the floor, eyes covered with a blindfold and arms tied behind his back. The only noise in the room is the faint buzzing of the vibrator nestled inside him. He’s been like this for hours, his cock painfully erect, waiting for you to go on to the next step.

You’ve set up a desk and secured a transparent fleshlight to the top. You thought about buying one slightly too small- it wouldn’t have been hard considering his impressive girth - but decided against it, as chafing would just be inconvenient for the both of you.

After filling it with a liberal amount of lube you turn to him. 

“Stand up.” You order.

“Y-yes Ma’am.” He replies, his voice shaking and filled with need.

You take one, two steps toward him and untie the blindfold. His eyes are shiny with unshed tears and his pupils are dilated with lust. You can’t help but grin, seeing how desperate he is already. You haven’t even started yet.

You walk him over to the desk and point to the fleshlight. “I want you to fuck this, and not to stop unless I tell you to.” You begin, “Do you understand, Jamison?”

He lets out a breathy moan. “Yes.” He replies in what’s practically a whisper.

“What was that?” you ask, grabbing his cock roughly.

“Yes, I- _ngh!_ I understand!”

You let go and watch him approach the desk, shaky and weak in the knees. You’d purposely chosen a desk that was just tall enough that he had to stand on the tips of his toes to properly reach the toy on top. You sit down in a chair about a foot away and watch him slowly slide his cock into the fleshlight, able to see it push itself through due to the transparency of the toy. When he’s finally all the way in he shivers, and pulls himself out before starting the process all over again.

“Come on, I know you can go faster than that.” You tease.

He whimpers before speeding up his thrusts, sweat dripping off his body like rain water. Soon he starts going faster without prompting from you, letting out a constant stream of gasps and moans and noises that sound like almost-words.

He hisses between his teeth and mutters “C… nt…”

“Are you seriously calling me a cunt after what you did?” you ask skeptically.

“No!” he snaps. “I need… I need _your_ cunt…”

You chuckle darkly. “Maybe you should have thought about that before misbehaving, hmm?”

He lets out a choked sob. “M’sorry. Sorry. _Please_ …”

“Too bad.” You reply. “This is all you’re getting today. You know you’re only allowed to fuck me if you’re good.”

He lets out a defeated sigh before continuing to fuck into the toy. You watch as his thrusts become faster and more erratic, and can tell he’s getting close to coming. A shiver runs through his whole body, and you can see the muscles in his abdomen twitch.

“Stop,” You demand as soon as you see him make the face you _know_ means he’s about to come.

“Why?” he asks, crying in frustration.

“Because I said so. Now pull out.”

“But-“

“Jamison,” you reply sternly, “you do as I say _right now._ ”

He whimpers but obeys, pulling out until his cock is all the way out and into the open air. He shivers uncomfortably. You watch his thick, red cock twitch slightly. You feel a tad disappointed that you wont be able to get any of it today. It really is an excellent cock; long and thick enough that it fits in you perfectly, as if it were sculpted specifically for you. You let out a soft sigh. _“Tomorrow.”_ You tell yourself.

“You can keep going now,” you say after a few minutes have passed. The happy noise he makes is practically indescribable.

He thrusts as deep into the toy as possible as he unloads his thick cum. He stops, panting with a satisfied smile on his face.

“Keep going.” you order.

“But I’m, I’m already finished-“

“I said keep going.” You repeat.

You watch as he starts to pull himself out before pushing back in, wincing. The noises of his cum and the lube squelching around his cock are almost enough to make you want him to stop. Almost.

As he continues to fuck the toy you can see his cock begin to harden again, until finally he’s fully erect. You revel in the delicious moans and curses leaving his mouth in a steady stream. Soon he’s a shivering, overstimulated mess, his eyes filling with tears that he’s trying his damndest to keep in.

You know he’s not going to last very long, not without being able to take a break in between rounds, and soon he comes again, whimpering and almost sobbing from the overwhelming sensation of his orgasm. You hear him whine “ _Thank god, thank god,_ ” over and over again, breathless. You smile wickedly. If he thinks it’s over…

“Again.” You command, chuckling darkly at the expression on his face.

“P-please, no…” he sobs, “I can’t.”

You scowl “You can and you will.” You order, “You don’t want what else I had in mind for you.”

He whimpers out a pathetic “Yes, ma’am.” Before inserting himself into the fleshlight again.

After only a few thrusts you watch as fat tears start streaming down his face.

“ _Please_ …” he begs.

“Please what?” you ask.

“Please let me stop.”

“And why should I?” you reply.

“B-because it hurts. S’too sensitive, it r-really hurts.”

“Do you actually think I care?” you ask, folding your arms sternly.

The tears are rolling out even faster now, streaming down his face in thick torrents as he continues to overwork his flaccid cock, eventually stopping, shaking as he gulps for air.

“W-witness! Witness!” he sobs, legs shaking as he tries to keep himself upright.  
You immediately hit the off button on the remote for the vibrator and rush out of your seat at the mention of the safeword.

“Are you alright, Jamie?” you ask.

“N-no,” he cries.

“What do you need, hun, what’s wrong?” you ask, brushing his hair off of his sweaty forehead.

“Hurts. Please let me stop, it hurts. _Please_.” He begs, fresh tears running down his face.

“Of course you can,” you say, gently massaging his shoulder. “Let’s get your arms untied, ok?”

He snivels. “Yes, please.”

You carefully undo the knots and let his arms drop to the sides as they try to scramble to get a hold of you. You try to keep him upright, but he’s much bigger than you and it’s becoming increasingly difficult to do. His peg leg slips, and he sobs again and falls out of your embrace, dropping to the ground.

“Oh, Jamie…” you start, sitting next to him and planting a soft kiss on the side of his face, one hand gently squeezing his shoulder while the other tries to wipe the tears off his face. “Why didn’t you use the safeword earlier? You know you can use it any time you need to.”

“Forgot we had one,” he replies, sniffling.

You frown and hold him closer. You know he has memory problems but this is a bit ridiculous. “Do you want me to write it on a sign where you can see it next time?” you ask.

“Yes, please.” He says, trying to wipe at the side of his face with his flesh hand.

“We need to get you cleaned up in the shower, alright?” you say.

He smiles and nods before wiping more tears off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was pretty bad.


End file.
